


True Love

by AryaWinchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5.13, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Episode Related, Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Series Finale, episode rewrite: s05ep13 The Diamond of the Day pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the last 10 minutes of 'The Diamond of the Day' really happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote while re-watching the series finale... *cries*  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

"Good bye, Morgana." Merlin looked down at the collapsed body. Thunder rumbled overhead.

Arthur looked weaker than ever. His skin was pale, cheeks hollow. Messy bangs swept over his damp brow. Merlin rushed over to him as he slid down the rock he was sitting against.

He grabbed the king's arm and threw it over his shoulder.

A weak voice came through Arthur's lips. "Brought peace at last."

Merlin bit back tears. "Come on."

The two of them stumbled through the trees. Merlin could barely see. His eyes were foggy with the sadness that was coming.

"Come on. We have to make it to the lake."

Arthur collapsed on top of the warlock. "Merlin."

"Be quiet."

"No, Merlin..."

"Sire. I beg you. Don't use up your energy."

"Its too late. It's... Too late. Too late." Arthur's breath was ragged. His eyes were closed, arms out. Merlin tried to pick him up again.

"All your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life."

"I-I can. I'm not going to lose you." A small sob broke out from Merlin. A tear ran down his cheek and onto the King's armor.

"Just-just..." Arthur said. "Just hold me. Please."

Another sob. "There's... Something I want to say."

"Say nothing." Merlin leaned down to his King, pressing their mouths together.

Arthur's breath caught and he opened his eyes, just enough to see more tears roll down his servants cheek.

They broke apart. Merlin watched Arthur. Nothing. He still looked as lifeless and pale as before.

"Merlin. If I knew that's how you really felt," Arthur coughed. "I would have almost died long ago."

Merlin laughed a bit, before remembering that this was a solemn moment. "You did almost die. A few times actually."

"If..." Arthur grimaced in pain. "If anyone saw this, you would be burned at the stake."

Merlin nodded. "I know."

Arthur sat up as much as he could. "Kiss me again, won't you?"

Merlin blushed, but lowered his face to Arthur's.

They kissed again.

And again.

And again.

Until Arthur had no breath left, and Merlin no hope.

A larger sob was pulled forth as Arthur's head fell back onto Merlin's knee. He put his head down on the silver chest plate of the dead man and cried, his tears blinding him.

He threw his head back and yelled to the sky in the old language. "WHY? WHY DIDN'T IT WORK? TRUE LOVES KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK!"

Merlin lay Arthur on the ground and knelt beside him, pressing his forehead to the fallen kings.

A large thud echoed from the other side of the field. Kilgharrah sat there, bowing his head, honoring the dead.

"Maybe because you aren't his true love, Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Sorry it was so short.  
> Fun fact: In the medieval era that Merlin was based (I mean, without magic or dragons), there was a law against homosexuality. If it was practiced, you could get burned at the stake. (I really like reading about the history of homosexuality)  
> My tumblr is is-this-just-an-illusion, if anyone's interested.  
> Read, Write, Love <3


End file.
